With the development of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, as the simplest and most convenient and natural human-computer interaction mode, touch panel has been increasingly applied to the LCD field. According to a difference in working principle and in information media for detecting a touch operation, the touch panel can be classified into four types which are resistance touch panel, capacitive touch panel, infrared touch panel and surface acoustic wave touch panel. The capacitive touch panel has become the mainstream of the touch panel technology because of its characteristics such as simple technology, long product life and high light transmittance.
Generally, for a structure of a twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD panel integrated with a touch-control function in the known technology, the touch panel is directly disposed on a TN mode LCD panel, wherein each of the LCD panel and the touch panel comprises two layers of base substrates. It means that at least four layers of base substrates need to be attached together in the twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD panel integrated with a touch-control function in the known technology, which results in complex structure, larger product thickness and higher manufacturing cost.